Call it Fate
by sanzopriestess
Summary: We all know the story of Inuyasha and Kagome. This isn't about them but instead three very different individuals. Piper, a girl from Kagome's time, Kane, a small human with the uncanny abality to shape shift and the ever mysterious Ama. And though their paths cross they have different goals, one that may or may not include the Shikon Jewel. Kougaxoc. Shippoxoc. Sesshomaruxoc.


**DISCLAIMER**: Inu-yasha and cannon events, people, places and things are not owned by me. I make no profit from this.

Also these ideas don't belong to just me. This is a collaboration fanfiction so that means that me plus two other writers are working on it. So I will credit this fanfiction to Anissa and Bloodieash as well.

* * *

"HEY LET GO OF ME YOU BASTASRD!" A girl's voice shouted, accompanied by the irritated screeching of a bird. There was also the light sound of something, I didn't know what, thwacking against something else.

It was extremely annoying.

I had started hearing these noises a while ago and had been able to ignore them. But now, as they got closer, and therefore louder, I could take no more. I whorled around making a slashing gesture with my hand and, sending an arc of air right for the noise.

This however did not work. The bird let out a final shriek and the shrill screaming began, taking the place of the explicative shouting and the repetitive thwacking sound.

"Don't let it die!" Shouted my small companion, directing my attention to the thing the bird had dropped, to the screaming thing that was getting closer and closing to shutting up. However I reached behind my back, pulled out my weapon and, threw it towards the human.

Not killing it unfortunately. However they did shut up, if only for a moment.

"You killed it!" Kane squealed scrambling down my body and running towards the human. She poked it in its cheek but it seemed that it did not like that and clamped her jaw down on her small finger. "Kill it! Kill it!" She cried shaking her arm frantically, trying her hardest to free her rather unfortunate finger.

"Make up your mind." I muttered not caring one way or another what her decision was as long as there was silence and we could continue on our way.

"Killitkillitkillit!" Kane continued before finally managing to yank her now bloody finger from the creature's mouth. "I'm free!" She cheered one small fist to her hip, bloody index finger thrust high into the sky and a victorious smile spread across her face though tears still glimmered at the corners of her eyes and left traces down each cheek.

However, once its mouth was empty, it began shouting things that I was quick to tune out. However those obscenities were cut short by what appeared to be a blackout.

"I-I didn't make up my mind." Kane said with a gasp.

"Technically you did." I told her. "You told me to kill it. However I did not." I answered yanking my scythe-like weapon from the tree. This caused the human to fall to the ground. Paying it no mind I turned on my heel and coolly said, "Let's go." And with that I started to leave.

Kane didn't like the idea of leaving behind a fellow human; this much was obvious in her eyes and the way she kept looking over her shoulder and at the limp life form at the base of the tree, however, she followed me anyway.

"You ruined my hoodie." A voice chirped in my ear, uncomfortably close to me not five minutes later.

Now I regretted not picking up Kane, who had been dragging her feet, and taking off. There was no reason to reply to her haughty response, so I continued walking.

"Oi. Are you going to pay to fix it or not?" The human exclaimed indignantly, keeping up with my long strides but not without difficulty. Kane was now atop her shoulders, examining her from all angles, as if trying to see all she could of this new stranger.

"Not. If you're looking for a seamstress I believe there was on in the village five miles behind us." I answered.

"Lead the way then." The human said stopping in front of me before bowing, an almost impish look upon her spotted face.

"No." I simply refused, stepping around her and continuing on my way. Kane and I had places to be, people to see, things to do. There was no time for bothersome humans.

"But Amayora we need to fix my finger." Kane said with watery eyes.

"We can fix that at a different time." I said looking over at her to see that she had climbed off of the human and was standing between her and I, looking up at me with wide purple eyes her finger held at about chest level.

"But what if it gets infected?" She whined.

The human turned her head away, but I didn't know why.

"Fine." I muttered turning around and heading back into the forest we had just left. "Keep up human." I growled to the girl who merely rolled her eyes in response.

As we walked the human pulled Kane off of her shoulder and held her up by the back of her gold yukata. "So what is this thing?" The human asked as Kane slowly spun in a circle.

"I'm human. Just like you." She said brightly with a smile.

But the human looked at her strangely, taking in all of her special features. "Uh-huh. Sorry kiddo, I may believe you're human, but you're nothin' like me."

Those were the only words past her lips and I thanked the higher powers for that.

Two hours later Kane and I were headed back into the forest, her finger having been cleaned out and then tightly bandaged in a pure white piece of cloth.

"So where are we headed now?"

"You're not going with us." I simply said.

"Really now?" she asked yet another question, this one with a dubious tone to it, as though she doubted that she was not accompanying us on our…quest. "I do believe that you're stuck with me." As she spoke she sealed up the white 'hoodie', though I didn't understand the purpose, for it had no sleeves and provided no protection.

Humans and their strange garments.

"And why do you believe that?" I hissed out.

"By nature of course. You were the ones who found me so therefore you guys are stuck with me." The human said the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard while placing her hands into the front pockets of the white garment. And when she had concluded her absurd statement she nodded her head, as if to close the matter.

Too bad for her I would be the one to finish it. She was lucky that Kane hadn't wanted to watch her slam into the earth and die. Had it not been for the small girl then she wouldn't have the capability to hold us up, she wouldn't be able to spew crazy ideas and she most certainly wouldn't be able to be walking by my side.

"And it is in my nature to leave you." I sharply replied before I could even think. And with that silence enveloped us, the human girl still trotting next to us, Kane still on her shoulder, quiet for once as well. That's how I like things, peaceful and quiet.

But all good things must come to an end. And so it did with the quiet exclamation, "It's in there!"

"Where?" An irritated voice asked.

The first voice was quick to reply, "In the backpack."

"Huh?" The redheaded human at my right side asked turning to look over her shoulder, a look of recognition crossing her features as she turned slightly. Unfortunately she did not get even half way around before she was knocked to the ground by a red blur.

Her and it rolled around for a bit, the human reaching for the hollowed staff sticking out of her backpack with much difficulty. And as suddenly as the commotion had started it stopped with the word, Sit, which caused the white haired boy to drop like a stone. The girl jumped to her feet, placed on foot upon the boy's chest, holding the staff above her head.

She was seconds from bringing it down when her attention was diverted. "Piper?" the soft, first voice asked. "What are you doing here? And what's a shard doing in your backpack." The owner of this voice was a black haired human girl dressed in unusual clothing, just as the redhead was. She rushed over to the pairs' side.

"Kagome?" The redhead sounded less surprised than her face let on. "I have no clue how or why I'm here, but on the shard front I have not the faintest idea what you are doing on about." She continued.

The demon boy seemed to see her distraction as a chance for him to get away. So he took it, rolling into her supporting leg, making her tumble to the ground. "Ha!" He exclaimed upon arriving on his feet.

"Sit!" The Kagome girl barked out and once again the boy found his face slamming into the forest floor.

"Ha!" Piper said not bothering to stand. "Anyways, what's this about a shard?" She continued looking back at the second human. Although she didn't seem to have an answer for the redhead the demon boy did and instantly started explaining the Shikon jewl. But for some reason she turned on him with narrowed eyes, snapping, "Shut it kitty, I didn't ask you."

"I'm not a cat. I'm a dog." He growled.

"Oh. That explains the whole sit thing." She sneered at him with a grin that dared him to 'come and get me'.

And he rose to the challenge.

"Why you." He ground out, an eye twitching before he lunged at her.

As they once again began wrestling I turned towards Kane, who was giggling behind her hand, with a small demon with a fluffy tail and pointed human-like ears. "Kane." I said, interrupting their fun. It was nice to know that someone could stay out of trouble. Once I had her full attention I added, "Come. If we are to make any progress today we cannot linger any longer."

"But Ama." She whined scrambling to her feet. "We aren't going to leave Piper are we?" She must have heard when the black haired human had addressed the redhead.

"Yes. She is unnecessary."

"But." She stuck her bottom lip out in full pout mode, even going as far as making it quiver slightly.

For my sanity and the sake of not being slowed down I had to be strong. I could not let that expression, nor that voice, or a combination of the two get to me. "She will merely slow us down."

"Yeah." She sadly drew out the word, casting her eyes downwards and playing with her hands. "But she could be fun to have around."

"Nonsense Kane." She was the extent of my liking of humans. "We have already been delayed enough as it is." We were in no real hurry however wasting time wasn't something I enjoyed doing.

"But I could use a companion." She argued.

"You have me."

"But I need a human one." She tried, clasping her hands together and looked up at me with shining purple eyes.

"Fine." I caved. I was strong, just not against her attacks. Only with Kane would that ridiculous expression and childish sorcery work on me.

As I turned away from her and towards the two talking females I heard a quiet exclamation of joy. When I looked over my shoulder she sobered up real fast. But when I turned away once again I was smiling to myself. But before I could take but a single step in their direction, utter a single sound the dog-demon boy was circling me, inhaling over and over as he did so.

"Mutt." I managed, standing shock still, not because I was afraid of him but to refrain myself from lashing out.

This made him pause and glare up at me. However my glare was much colder and fiercer than his. "I warn you Halfling, if you do not remove yourself from my personal space in two seconds I will not refrain from attacking."

"Ama's serious Mister." Kane said leaving her newfound friend to grab ahold of the half-demon's red sleeve and tug on it. "She doesn't like people this close to her."

He took another whiff and frowned, shaking Kane off with ease. Fortunately for him her little fox demon friend caught her before she could hit the ground and start crying. Though it was likely that Kane would probably start crying for him and his ill fate and not because she had scrapped her palms.

He looked me over, no once, not twice but three times, sniffing at me with each once over. And after the third time he said, "The fuck you think you are callin' me a Halfling like you ain't-"

"Silence!" I shouted raising my hand and back handing him. I used far more force than necessary and sent him flying between the girls and into one of the near-by trees. At my sudden outburst the forest and its inhabitants fell silent, as if the command had been aimed at them. I had drawn blood, my fingertips and nails were covered in the red substance.

Kane skipped over to the half demon boy and stopped where he was still recovering, on his head at the base of the tree his body had splintered.

"Kane." I called to her, worried. If he were smart he would have paid attention to how I treated her compared to I treated the rest of them thus far and extract revenge via the unnaturally small human girl.

"One second Ama." She replied stopping just before him with a giggle, which was quite unusual because she was not a fan of violence or pain. She leaned forwards and reached out, holding out her now bandaged index finger. "She warned you silly." She tapped the tip of his nose then turned around and skipped off just barely making it out of his reach safely.

Kane scrambled up me like a squirrel up a tree, and perched on my back, one arm wrapped around my neck.

* * *

**Piper's Pov**

* * *

"Come human, it is time to leave." A cold voice interrupted mind and Kagome's conversation, making me roll my eyes. I did not respond to human. That was not my name.

I simply refused by giving her a pointed look that said 'no' before turning back towards Kagome and saying, "Anyway?"

But she was looking between me and the blonde with the kid on her back with this confused expression.

"Do not make me come and get you." The threat was thick in her voice.

"My mistress is calling so I must bid you farewell for now." I said to Kagome, my voice anything but sincere.

She merely nodded her head and after giving me a hug said, "I hope you figure out how you got here and how to get back."

I smiled. "I hope to see you soon." And then with that I ran over to the woman who had bitch slapped the dog boy. The only reason he hadn't returned fire was because he wasn't able to. Kagome had rapid fired off a round of Sit's before he could reach her. And so instead of attacking her, her face planted into the ground, quite a funny sight to be honest.

Once I had caught up with them I sneered, "I thought you didn't want me around." Last time I had checked she was trying her hardest to get rid of me. Even in the village, all the way there and even before we met up with Kagome.

"I don't." She flatly answered.

From the sound of it she was probably ready to back hand me into a tree. And unlike the mutt I probably wouldn't be so lucky with being able to walk away without serious head trauma.

"But I do!" A chipper, rather high pitched, voice exclaimed in a way oh so contrary to the woman's. Both of her thumbs here pressed against her flat as a board chest and there was wide, almost proud, smile on her face, lighting up the forest around us.

I offered her a little chuckle. She was just so adorable. If I had no self-control I'd pinch her cheeks like an old lady or something.

Her eyes then went wide and she inhaled a big and sudden breath of air before she began tugging on the blonde's kimono, which left her shoulders bare. The part that should have been covering them was falling away from her shoulders, chest and back like a blooming flower. The only thing from stopping it from further decent was her chest and the wide sash tied just under it.

"We're so rude Ama! We haven't introduced ourselves!" She made it sound like the world was ending, even giving me a wide eyed look before suddenly bowing her head. That however only lasted a grand total of three seconds before her head popped back up, this time with a smile. "My name is Kane and imma human just like you." The smile grew as she stuck out a small hand for me to shake, which I did with a small smile of my own.

How did someone like her wind up with someone like the blonde? I couldn't help but wonder. They were like day and night. One was lively and bright, the other dark and sullen.

"And this," The little girl with cute ears atop her head said patting the blonde's shoulders. "This is Ama." She beamed at me even as 'Ama' put a damper on things.

"It's Amayora. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's quite a mouthful ya know." I determined after quietly repeating her name to myself. Only I tripped over the yora part of her name and it sounded strange and completely different coming from my mouth. Oops.

"The child can say it without a problem." She said, giving me a sharp look that silently spoke for itself, saying 'so can you'.

Once again Kane's mood changed on a dime. "Ah-meh!" She grumbled slapping her hands down on her bare shoulders. For a moment I was afraid for her life, fearful that she might go flying like the boy Kagome had told me was Inuyasha.

But she pursed on, without even the slightest hint of fear. "We agreed that I am a bid kid even though I am small!" This pouting was followed by a heavy sigh.

"That is correct. That we did. Forgive me." Her formality was going to get real tiring real fast. Heck I was already tired of it.

"Okie dokie." And with that she was back to shining like the sun.

After a pause and fighting to keep up with Ama I said, "Kane called you Ama. So why must I call you Ayorama?" I butchered her name on purpose and would continue doing so until she allowed me to call her Ama, a much easier and shorter name to call her by. IT wasn't like I was trying to convince her that she should let me call her Amy or Yora or Rara. Ama was a perfectly reasonable and sensible nickname.

"Because, no matter how I might try she refuses to address me otherwise."

I grinned and said. "Then I refuse to call you anything but Ama." Hopefully this wouldn't end badly for me. But I figured that since she had given into Kane's whim, that maybe she'd keep me around to appease Kane, to keep her happy.

"Do not push your limits human. You will not be pleased with the results."

* * *

**A/N:** So me and my friends all created characters and tossed them into the story. Eventually I'll scan in the pics the other writer (Anissa) has drawn for our characters because she is that good and I want to share her artwork with y'all.

Also Kane is the Japanese pronunciation- so it's not K-aine but Kah-neh. Just to clear that up.

Also the title is subject to change. Just a fair warning.

So anyway how was it? We would love to hear your thoughts and opinions. (Ps. I'll go back and edit later)


End file.
